


Solemn

by magensby



Series: Jethro Gibbs and Family [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magensby/pseuds/magensby
Summary: Remembering loved ones.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jethro Gibbs and Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547452





	Solemn

It seemed only right that we do this at this time. This is not when we usually visit but the events of the past few days prompt us to stop and take the time to remember. In our remembering we ache from the loss of them. Vehicle all packed we start our journey.

Not hearing the usual jokes, songs or laughter, as during our other journeys we all know that this is different. From the youngest of us to the oldest of us we feel the ache of their absence. The younger ones didn’t have the joy of their company but they know them nonetheless. The ones who met them, knew them, knew of them treasure the memory of them. We all ache.

We arrive and one by one we depart the vehicle. Each of us holds in our hands our token of appreciation for what they mean to us. Nothing we can do now to stem the tears that fall from our eyes because the ache is too great. We cry not from pain but from sadness. But in that sadness there is also joy that perhaps one day we will see them again. But for now we cry because we miss seeing them now.

“Mom and Dad, I know that you’re surprised to see me. This is not my usual time to visit but I needed to come and see you and talk to you. It may seem odd that I come at this time but it’s a new year and another year that you are not with me. I miss you so much and I love you so much. I know that you’re looking down on me still. Margie and the children are doing fine. I am so lucky, no blessed to have them. Just wanted to talk with you. I love you Mom and Dad.”

“Jackson and Ann, Happy New Year! I know it may seem odd for us to come at this time but something struck me the other day as we celebrated the arrival of the new year. It is another year that you are not with us and I know that Jethro felt it too so we decided to come and spend some time with you to celebrate this new year. Not to say that we will do this every year but something prompted us to come this time. We love you and we miss you.”

“Gramps and Nana we, Richard and Nicole, love you. Although we never met you we know you because Mommy and Daddy tell us about you all of the time. We had a great Christmas and although we didn’t stay awake to greet the new year we did celebrate when we woke up. We toasted with white grape juice and Mommy and Daddy did too. We see your pictures in the photo albums and have heard so many stories about you. We wish that we could have met you but even though we can’t we still know you. You are our Gramps and Nana and we love you.”

“Gramps, I’m Richard and I just want to thank you for teaching Daddy how to woodwork. I like spending time with Daddy in his shop and he teaches me a lot. He told me that you taught him and now he is teaching me and maybe one day when I have a son I can teach him. Thank you Gramps.”

“Gramps and Nana, I’m Nicole and I just want to thank you for giving me our Daddy. I know that you are my Daddy’s mommy and daddy and without you I wouldn’t have my daddy. He is the best daddy in the whole wide world and I thank you for him.”

“Okay Mom and Dad we’re going now. Just wanted to spend a little time with you and wish you a Happy New Year. You are in our hearts every day and we treasure the memory of you. Just know that your son loves you and misses you. Bye Mom and Dad.”


End file.
